Rest in Peace
by Arctic Husky
Summary: (one-shot Sheena x Zelos - sequel to Someone to Trust) Zelos knew that he was going to betray his friends at the Tower of Salvation, and now that's he's grown attached to them, it's too late to look back. His demise is inevitable. (rated PG-13 to be safe)


Okay, folks! This is the sequel to _Someone to Trust_. And I apologize sincerely to those who don't want what happens to Zelos to happen, but it has to! Because... well... because I said so. Uh... yeah! Maybe at some point I'll make an alternate sequel to _Someone to Trust_... a happier one. Ah well.

In regards to this story, I know that it's the second time that they visit the Tower of Salvation (after meeting the Tethe'alla people) when Zelos betrays the group, but let's just imagine that this is the first time that they're going there with Zelos and company.

Disclaimer: Damn the legalities that forbid me from lying and saying that Tales of Symphonia is owned by me!! (shakes intimidating fist at Namco)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/...Rest in Peace.../

Anxiety ran through the veins of everyone in the worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant; now was the time that the Chosen's group would be travelling to Derris Kharlan to aid heal Colette, and yet there was a sense of despair; everyone knew that something was going to happen... something dreadful. It was not that the angels were going to attack, but something else. Something that would affect them infinitely. No one understood _why_ they felt this way... no one except for the one that would cause this misery: Zelos.

Zelos knew that he was to betray his friends once they entered the Tower of Salvation, whether he meant it or not. Death could very well be the Chosen of Tethe'alla's fate should he find himself fighting his companions... Death. Death was both Zelos' greatest fear, and fondest desire. He was not ready to leave this life... to see nothing more than blackness... hear no sounds, feel no touch. It would be a dreamless sleep – free of nightmares, but unaware of everything happening around him. This sacrifice would bring bliss to many people; only he would never be able to witness their joy. Was it really worth it all?

"Hey, Zelos!" Lloyd called, waving his hand in front of the Chosen's face. Zelos jumped slightly as he was broken away from his thoughts, and then he looked at Lloyd questioningly. "We need you to open the door for us," the idealist stated.

A grin spread across Zelos' face, "Ah, no problem!" he placed his hand over the oracle stone, and the passageway to the Tower of Salvation's depths was revealed. "Check me out!" Zelos exclaimed light-heartedly, admiring his handiwork, "Do I look like the Chosen, or what?" His companions merely rolled their eyes and entered the endlessly tall building. As Zelos watched his friends enter the tower before him, the smile faded from his face... this moment was more serious than any of them imagined. He inhaled deeply and began catching up to the others, only to notice that Sheena had stayed behind and waited for him. Zelos stared into the summoner's eyes, and saw that she sensed his uneasiness... it was always like that between both of them. When one was fighting their own conflict within themselves, the other would notice and be there to help them through any internal turmoil. Zelos simply shook his head solemnly, and pressed on into the builing.

Sheena sighed to herself_, "I wish that you would just act like yourself for once, Zelos. I know that something's bugging you, so just come out and tell me. I trust you, and I wish that you could trust me, too..."_ She was recalling the words that Zelos had spoken... how he had promised to be there for her, and yet he never did anything to prove that Sheena could believe him. But she _did_ believe him. She _had_ to; her emotions insisted that she did.

With a discouraged sigh, Sheena followed Zelos through the doorway of the Tower of Salvation. For Sheena, it had all been seen before. The translucent staircase that they walked on seemed to be floating in the centre of space. Nothingness surrounded them until _they_ came into view... _they_, the corpses of Chosens whom had not completed their task; _they_, the dead bodies of people just like Zelos. Sheena's heart tightened in her chest, as she felt extremely anxious of the idea of Zelos catching sight of deceased people whom had once played his role as savior. "Z-Zelos, we should probably hurry and catch up with the others..."

Though her rushing suggestion came too late, for the Chosen of Tethe'alla had already approached the floating coffins. Zelos knew exactly what they were, and watching them encircle him was as though his inevitable fate was closing in. Without taking his eyes off of the corpses, Zelos heard Sheena's words echo through his mind: _I won't forget it._ He had sworn that he would be there for her, and now he was going to throw it all away. The Chosen closed his eyes and tried hard not to believe that this was his end. He was still not certain of his ultimate choice; did he want to die, or to live? Zelos' happiness would be to stay alive in Tethe'alla... with Sheena, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Yet, he could not help but wonder: did _her_ joy lie with _him_? Then there was Seles, his half-sister... she would surely want him gone so she could hold the prestige of the Chosen...

"Zelos..." Sheena placed her hand on his shoulder, causing the Chosen to turn around to face her quickly. As soon as his eyes made contact with hers, Sheena looked away, "We're not going to let you become another corpse to spend eternity in the Tower of Salvation."

"I know that you won't," Zelos stated, turning back towards the lifeless bodies. He imagined what would happen next... Both his betrayal will work out fine, and he would fight alongside of those with a justified cause in the end, or his betrayal would be taken to heart and he would battle to the death against the greatest friends that he could ever have asked for. _"I... **don't** want to die," _Zelos decided in his mind, _"I can't. This fate of being a sacrifice can't be left for Seles. My sister may hate me, but I should still be responsible enough to keep her alive. This destiny is for **me**, and only me."_ The Chosen glanced slightly to the left, catching sight of Sheena standing nervously beside him. "...Would you miss me if I were to stay here?" he asked suddenly.

The summoner quickly lifted her head upward to stare at Zelos. "You're **not** dying here, Zelos!' she snapped, her tone a blend of severity and distress.

Zelos had a wide grin on his face as his arms enclosed around Sheena playfully. "Of course!" he exclaimed with the careless attitude that everyone knew, "You wouldn't be able to deal with life if I weren't around, would you, my voluptuous hunny? Oh, that's so sweet of you!"

Sheena's face flushed as she squirmed out of Zelos' grip. "Don't make assumptions!" she retorted, swiftly lifting up her hand, which automatically made Zelos cower, though instead of slapping him, she covered the redness of her face. What Zelos said was _true_: life would be practically impossible for Sheena if Zelos was not there to crack a pathetic joke or recite his lame pick-up lines to her. It did not matter to Sheena if he said the same things to every girl that he met – which he did – because to her, it was something special; it made Sheena _feel_ like someone special. There was a light in Zelos' eyes whenever he called Sheena his 'voluptuous hunny' or a 'violent demonic banshee' that was never present when he flirted with one of his groupies, or even when he hit on Colette, Presea, or Raine. Sheena saw it, and Zelos felt it... though neither of them had ever come close to admitting their sentiments for each other, except for that time outside the House of Salvation.

The sound of someone returning through the transporter tore both Tethe'alla natives away from their thoughts. "We have to hurry," Raine announced, "Cruxis angels are up ahead, and there is only so long that Genis can keep Lloyd from attacking them."

"Heh. That sounds believable,' Zelos agreed, draping an arm over each Sheena and Raine, "Then let's hurry and finish what has to be done!" Both Sheena and Raine exchanged dull glances upon Zelos' enthusiasm. The three companions stepped onto the transporter and were immediately warped to the seal room in the Tower of Salvation. There they were met by their friends, who were effortlessly taking care of the angel bodyguards that had been sent by Cruxis. Once the area was clear of all threats, Zelos advanced towards the lying place of the Eternal Sword. "Colette," he spoke, "C'mere for a sec."

Colette, being as trusting as she is, agreed without question and joined Zelos. The moment that she was standing next to the other Chosen, lifeless angels appeared around them and took a hold on Colette. She tried to escape, but her attempts were futile once Pronyma joined the party and the angels brought Colette to her. With a laugh, Pronyma praised Zelos, "Good work, Chosen."

Sheena could hardly believe what she was hearing; _no one_ could believe what they were hearing. "Zelos!" Sheena shrieked, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"We trusted you..." Lloyd said softly in despair.

Zelos sent a cold glare towards his friends, "Oh, shut up! I was never on your side to begin with; I side with the winning team... and it was obvious that Cruxis was stronger than both you _and_ the Renegades."

"I can't believe you!" Sheena shouted as the others standing next to her were speechless, "You were always a pervert, but I really thought that you were a good person when it came down to it! I... guess I was wrong for thinking that..."

"I guess you were," Zelos remarked with an ominous smirk; this was not the same Zelos. This was a Chosen playing a role that he did not truly want to play. He was originally a traitor by choice, and now he was to face his punishment.

Pronyma wrinkled her face in disgust as she heard her enemies speak of 'trust' and 'goodness'. "I trust that you can take care of them, Chosen?" she directed her question to Zelos.

"Of course, Lady Pronyma," Zelos replied confidently. The leader of the Five Grand Cardinals teleported away along with her angel escorts; Colette still in their possession. "You heard her," Zelos said, stepping forward to face his old friends, "Looks like we've got a fight ahead of us."

Lloyd shook his head in disbelief, "You're lying. You can't have betrayed us... Zelos, I still trust you! I _know_ you're not bad!"

With an annoyed sigh, Zelos commented, "Believe what you will, but the fact is that we're going to fight; right here, right now."

"Then it's going to be between us two," suggested Lloyd, "We'll settle this, one-on-one."

"No!" Sheena suddenly interrupted. All eyes turned to her as she persisted, "Zelos is a traitor. There is nothing that I _hate_ more than a traitor!" Tethe'alla's Chosen recoiled slightly as Sheena spoke the word 'hate' so sharply without any hesitation. "I'm gonna fight beside you, Lloyd." Lloyd nodded his head in understanding as he turned to Zelos once again. Zelos had regained his composure before giving away the hurt that was dwelling inside of him, and his eyes were now closed as an angelic light surrounded him. The radiance faded, and revealed that Zelos, too, had the angel wings of the Chosen, though his were orange. "Zelos..." Sheena whispered under her breath; he really _was_ their opponent.

Zelos' eyes snapped open and he promptly pulled his sword from its sheath. "Let's start this battle." The back-stabbing Chosen charged towards his former comrades, beginning the fight that would unmistakably end the friendship that had once existed. _"I'm such an idiot for screwing things up."_ The blades of Zelos and Lloyd clashed together with equal force, neither succumbing to the power of the other. Zelos' main focus was not defeating his adversaries, for he felt that his defeat was unavoidable; he did not want to harm Sheena during the fight. All of Zelos' concentration was on avoiding the summoner, and not on holding back Lloyd. For that reason, the end came much faster than it would have had Zelos been in his best form. The thick, deep violet fog of one of Sheena's seals encircled Zelos, impairing his vision from his opponents. It was in this blindness that Lloyd thrusted his sword through Zelos' abdomen, causing the Chosen to fall forward in a growing pool of blood.

"Zelos!" Both Sheena and Lloyd ran over to his side, "You... stupid Chosen..." Sheena muttered monotonously, holding back the anguish inside of her.

A meek smile crossed Zelos' face as he looked into the welcoming visages of his friends, "Damn... never thought it would end like this..." Zelos closed his eyes calmly; his breathing was becoming deeper and more forced, "They're... keeping Colette in the deepest room of Welgaia..."

"Why would you tell us that?" Lloyd inquired, not quite understanding what Zelos' intentions were this entire time.

"I... had decided that you guys were going to go all the way. Your ideals... still stand a chance against Yggdrasill," Zelos explained weakly, "Don't give up... I wanted this... I... never should have been born... Things would have been better... without a Chosen... like me..."

"Zelos, don't talk like that!" Sheena scolded, kneeling down next to the Chosen and lifting him up into a seated position, "You don't have to die!" It was exactly like when Corrine had died in the Temple of Lightening. Sheena felt so helpless; incapable of doing anything to save her friend's life. Only this time, it almost seemed to Sheena as though she was losing something more than a good friend. "We don't want you to..."

Gently gripping onto Sheena's arm, Zelos forced himself to remain sitting as he spoke, "It's a... little to late to find that out."

Lloyd shook his head, not wanting to accept the death of his friend who had come to mean more to him than he even realized, "No! Professor Raine, you can heal him, can't you??" Lloyd pleaded, looking towards his half-elf teacher. Raine shook her head solemnly; Zelos' wounds were far too severe for her to heal... it _was_ his time. "No..."

"Don't worry about it," Zelos forced himself to assure, "Just make sure that... you destroy my Cruxis Crystal... And, Sheena..." The summoner was slightly startled by mention of her name, but she paid close attention as Zelos spoke his final words, "I l..." he quickly turned his head away before coughing brutally, causing some blood to surge from his mouth. Taking in more sharp breaths, Zelos forced himself to at least vaguely speak the ending of his last message, "...you..." The Chosen closed his eyes before his body fell limp in Sheena's arms, who was still holding onto him.

Her eyes widened in horror, Sheena slowly let her grip on Zelos' body loosen, letting it fall softly to the ground. Sheena buried her face in her hands as silent tears streamed down her face, "Damnit, Zelos, what the hell were you thinking?" she whispered angrily at the deceased Chosen.

Lloyd cautiously approached the corpse and picked up Zelos' Cruxis Crystal. After staring at it deeply for a few moments, he asked aloud, "Should I just... destroy it?" It did not seem right to simply smash what remained of their late friend to smithereens. "I mean..." Lloyd closed his fist around the crystal, "It's what he asked for..."

Sheena sniffled, brushing aside her tears, "Not yet. Please, let's just... hang onto it for a little while." Lloyd nodded in comprehension.

"We should hurry to Welgaia, then," Raine announced, holding back her own sorrow, "There's no reason more for us to linger here." Concurring, the remaining six companions transported their way into the higher points of the Tower of Salvation.

)---/--(---)--/---(

That night, the group set up camp near some of the Giant Kharlan Tree's remains. Presea and Genis had gone to collect useful fire wood with Raine and Regal close behind to make sure that no harm came to them. Lloyd at Sheena both remained at the campsite, where Lloyd was staring indifferently at Zelos' Cruxis Crystal. Sheena was distanced from the swordsman, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face within them. _And Sheena... I l... you..._ Sheena coughed to hide the fact that she wanted so badly to break down into sobs, _"He loved me. Why did he wait till he was dying to tell me?!"_ Even in her own thoughts, Sheena was hiding her grief with a wall of fury. _"If you'd only told me, I would have returned..."_ she paused midthought, thinking back to all of the times that she had harshly rejected Zelos' advances, _"Did I scare you away? Is it... my own fault? I shouldn't have been so hard on you all of the time... **I'm** the stupid one..."_

"Sheena." The summoner held up her head and faced Lloyd, who was looking down at her concernedly, "I'm just going to go and make sure that the others are all right. Will you be okay alone?" Sheena nodded sombrely. "I'll be back soon."

Sheena watched as Lloyd disappeared into the shroud of night. Out of the corner of her eye, the Mizuho ninja saw a flickering redish-orange orb of light. "Zelos..." she said aloud, getting to her feet and walking over to the Cruxis Crystal that Lloyd had obviously left behind. Sheena bent down and picked the jewel up, staring at it in wonder. "I wonder if your soul is trapped in here the way that Alicia's was lost in her Exsphere." Sheena clasped both of her hands around the Cruxis Crystal. It felt warm and inviting... exactly the way Zelos had felt outside of the House of Salvation. Memories of how Zelos had held her so close to him without turning it into a big joke came rushing back to Sheena... It devastated her to know that that one evening would be the only time that she would ever feel Zelos' affection. "Zelos, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I never took you seriously, and look where it got me. I... love you too, Zelos. I was just too stubborn to accept it... too stubborn to accept that maybe you felt the same way about me that I did about you... I just wanted you to know how I feel..." Sheena held onto the crystal tightly before hurling it forcefully to the ground, shattering it into dozens of fragments. The luminance of the gem faded, and Sheena knew then that the great Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Tethe'alla, was gone forever. "...Rest in peace, Zelos."

/...The End.../ 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that took a while to write... but it's done! And I have to say that am really pleased with the result. What did you think of it? And, yeah, I know... I'm sure a lot of you are upset about the tragic nature of it. But as I mentioned at the beginning, I'm considering writing an alternate ending just to please those of you who didn't want Zelos to die. (Well, I hope that most of you didn't want him to die. XD)

Thank you do everyone who reviewed _Someone to Trust_:

- **potter29vo** (Would you mind putting me in your "Lovers of Sheelos" list?)

- **sea-tiger170**

- **Midnight Moon10**

- **Michelle of the Night**

- **Summoner Sheena**

- **Ani the youkai princess**

- **Rin**

- **Cerse Liminara**

- **AmaDono**


End file.
